


A Moment, A Love

by ReadyToRun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyToRun/pseuds/ReadyToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La descrizione di un attimo nella vita di Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment, A Love

Le pareti di marmo bianco riflettevano il sole e nell’aria brillavano sospese particelle di polvere dorata che rendevano tutto magico e allo stesso tempo statico, immerso nel calore tiepido di un maggio più caldo del normale.  
Le mani di Louis correvano a sistemare i polsini immacolati e rigidi, chiusi da preziosi gemelli di famiglia, regalo del nonno materno. Era un pomeriggio di Aprile, dopo un qualche festeggiamento in famiglia, quando suo nonno si era avvicinato a Louis, gli occhi pieni di allegria ed emozione ed aveva allungato verso il nipote una scatola di velluto ormai consumato, impaziente che lui l’aprisse.

 

  
_“Sono sicuro che ti piaceranno. Appartenevano a  mio padre, ma so che avranno un significato speciale anche per te.” Curioso e ancora sorpreso per questo gesto spontaneo e inconsueto, Louis aprì la scatola scoprendo appoggiati su morbido cotone ormai ingiallito, una coppia di gemelli d’argento, delicatamente decorati da un’ancora ed una cima annodata stagliati su uno sfondo blu scuro madreperlato. Non poteva credere che il destino si fosse spinto a tal punto. Con un sorriso soffocato da un grumo crescente di emozioni bloccate in gola, Louis si lanciò in un abbraccio stretto e lungo, di quelli pieni di parole non dette e di sentimenti sinceri, ringraziando silenziosamente quell’uomo anziano che gli stava davanti, orgoglioso del nipote nonostante tutto e tutti._   


 

Davanti a quelle pareti antiche, segnate dalla pioggia e dal tempo, Louis sentiva il cuore battere sempre più rapido e irregolare, mentre cercava di spostare lo sguardo sulle piante rigogliose che crescevano attorno al portone di legno intarsiato; chiuse infine gli occhi, per cercare di catturare il profumo di qualche fiore colorato che lo circondava. Solo un lieve aroma di gelsomino lo avvolgeva caldo, unito a quello del suo profumo fresco, comprato durante una vacanza rubata a Parigi.  
Il ricordo dell’aroma dolce e lontano di croissant caldi che si mescolava alle lenzuola fresche della camera bohèmienne ai piedi del Sacre Cœr, ancora vivo nei suoi pensieri lo fece calmare leggermente, così come il ricordo degli anelli nascosti dentro due macarons alla banana e al cioccolato alla menta.

Sistemando velocemente  il piccolo bouquet appuntato sul bavero della giacca blu notte, sua madre passò sussurrando “Ti aspetto dentro. Non sono mai stata così felice”. Un rapido fruscio e Louis rimase da solo. Un passo e la porta davanti a lui si aprì con un delicato cigolio.  
Lo sguardo fisso sulla larga pietra di marmo all’ingresso, un sospiro sospeso a metà fra il cuore e l’anima e Louis si trovò davanti a tutta la sua famiglia, all’entrata della chiesa, paralizzato dagli sguardi emozionati che si sentiva addosso, davanti a lui e dalle insicurezze che lo tormentavano da sempre. Era riuscito a coronare il suo sogno, ma si trovava bloccato sulla soglia di una chiesa ancora troppo buia e silenziosa; nel vuoto scuro dell’alta navata aleggiavano solo i respiri rapidi e i primi singhiozzi soffocati non solo di sua mamma ma anche di Anne e Gemma.  
[[apri il link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=yAI2EKvGMaw#t=1)]

Delicati, due accordi interruppero i suoi pensieri. Nell’aria iniziava a espandersi il suono delicato di un pianoforte, Bastarono un paio di note per accorgersi che quello che si stava facendo spazio nel suo cuore, dentro la sua anima e che lo spronava ad avanzare lungo quella navata decorata semplicemente di  fiori bianchi, era la sua canzone, quella che aveva scritto per _lui_ , la sua metà di cuore mancante, la persona che riusciva a farlo sentire completo nel senso più ampio e più alto del termine. Le note di Strong, accarezzate su di un pianoforte che Louis riusciva appena ad intravedere che riecheggiava in una nicchia laterale, quelle note, quella musica, quelle vibrazioni, lo stavano accompagnando all’altare.

Louis alzò finalmente lo sguardo, muovendo il primo passo verso il centro della chiesa, i suoi occhi abituandosi gradualmente all’atmosfera scura ma carica di emozione della navata. In quel momento i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Harry, raggianti di felicità, brillanti smeraldi fissi su di lui, specchio di quel sorriso spontaneo che splendeva sul suo viso color miele. Le mani di Harry, giunte sul davanti si alzarono lentamente, allungandosi per accogliere Louis nel loro mondo, e solo quando i due furono l’uno davanti all’altro, occhi negli occhi, la fronte appoggiata l’uno all’altro riuscirono a scambiarsi le prime parole. “I do. Forever, strong and happily ever after” 


End file.
